It's Always Darkest
by can-can-can
Summary: My version of book 4. BxE. Some things do change. I was proof of that. Yet here we were preparing for a battle that would have us fighting for our very lives, fighting for our love, fighting for our family, fighting for everything we cared about.
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_, or any of its characters. They belong wholly to Stephenie Meyer and I'm just borrowing them for a bit. I promise to give them back any time she asks.

A/N: So, I don't often write, only when a story works its way into my already crowded brain and won't let go. This one has attached itself into my mind and is refusing to give up unless its story is told. A short synopsis: My version/prediction of book four. 'Nuf said.

Reviews are always greatly appreciated, and _do _seem to make the writing happen quicker.

* * *

**Preface**

I don't know why my life never seems to get any easier. I suppose I stupidly had hoped that things would change, that I could ever be anything less of a danger magnet.

Some things do change. I was proof of that. Nevertheless, here we were, once again, preparing for a battle that would have us fighting for our very lives, fighting for our love, fighting for our family, fighting for _everything_ that we cared about, everything that we held precious in our hearts.

This was a battle I had hoped we'd be able to avoid. One I'd been _sure_ we _could_ avoid. But that didn't stop it from coming.

All of us, everyone, had gathered together – one extended family- not quite knowing if we'd all return, if all of us would ever gather in the same room ever again. I looked around at all of the faces of those I cared about, memorizing them all just in case this was the last time I saw them. I paused longer on the last two faces, faces I knew I'd never be able to forget, faces that would stay with me forever, even if I lived for a million years.

I looked around the room again and the guilt stabbed me deeper. This was all because of me. I had brought this upon everyone. I had doomed us all.


	2. Chapter 1 Ready

**Chapter 1- Ready**

Sometimes life just doesn't turn out the way you'd imagined it would. Life, or fate, or whatever you want to call it, seems to have a mind of its own... not to mention a sick sense of humor at times. Just when a predictable, and possibly boring, life is stretching out in front of you, _bam! _fate broadsides you with another plan.

That was what happened to me. If you'd have asked me two years ago where I thought I'd be just a month shy of my nineteenth birthday I sure as hell wouldn't have said _here_. I would have told you I'd be getting ready to attend college – preferably in a warm and sunshine-laden state: California, Arizona, or Hawaii perhaps. I most certainly wouldn't have said that I'd be living in the place of my tortured childhood memories, where the rain seldom stops and the sun makes even rarer appearances in the ever-overcast sky.

And above all, I never would have thought of my forthcoming day as even the _most_ remote of possibilities.

Today I would be forever bound to the man who holds my heart... for as long as we both shall live; which if I had anything to say in the matter, would be forever.

Today I was marrying the most perfect creature ever to walk this earth.

Today was my wedding day. And I was terrified.

No, I wasn't afraid of commitment. There was no way that anyone could be more committed to a relationship than I was to ours. No, I was simply afraid of _marriage_.

I hated being the center of attention- with all eyes on me, and though I knew Edward wouldn't let me do anything to embarrass myself (no matter how much Emmett would enjoy it), it still didn't ease my fears that I would somehow end up falling flat on my face at the alter.

And I hated that my mother, my father and probably every human friend I had would be watching me and thinking that I'm much too young to be doing this, and _"what in the world is she thinking?..." _I promised my mother long ago I wouldn't do what I would do today. I would be smarter than she was, and I wouldn't make the same mistakes she made.

But all of those promises flew out the window the second he entered my world. For him I would do anything. I would break these promises I'd made to my mother and to myself, and with them I'd break so many other promises that they wouldn't see coming. For I could deny him nothing, just as he could deny me nothing. I suppose that sounds hokey to anyone who hasn't experienced it first-hand, but when life presents you with your soul mate, your other true half, you simply have to go where life will take you. And so long as I'm going there with Edward, I'd go anywhere.

So here I sat, already dressed in my lacy Anne of Green Gables wedding gown, while Esme and my mother watched as Alice and Rosalie primped and prodded my hair into doing things that no one's hair is meant to do. Well, no one's but Rosalie's, in any case.

"Please Alice," I begged for what must have been the hundredth time.

She simply shook her perfectly coiffed head. "Bella, please stop being difficult. You know that we're doing this more for Edward's sake than yours. I'd think you'd want to look perfect for him. This is a once in a lifetime occurrence, you know."

I shot a glance at Rosalie in the mirror and saw Alice crack the briefest of smiles. "Yeah, once in a lifetime," I muttered. This damned well better be a once in a lifetime event, because if Edward ever felt the need to put me through this torture again, be it alive or not-so-much, there would be hell to pay. "Fine," I finally conceded, the tone of my voice still hanging on to my disdain, "do what you will... for Edward."

So I sat in silence while Rosalie and Alice's hands flew about my hair and face, no doubt slower than they would have had my mother not been in the room. I'd never seen so much... product, if that was the word for it, in my life. My hair smelled of multiple different fruits and when I ventured a manicured hand to prod it it promptly returned to its exact position. I supposed, for Alice's sake, that it was a good thing the wedding was being held just downstairs in the Cullen's spacious home, so that my hair wouldn't have to suffer the effects of the near-constant drizzle that plagued the small town of Forks. I'd hate to see the expression on her pixie-like face if my mere human hair fell victim to the elements.

Alice swept a blush filled brush across my cheeks before pausing to train her critical eye on me. I must have met the inspection, as she proudly proclaimed, "Finished."

"Not quite," Esme murmured. She crossed the room and retrieved a small white box. She sat down on the chair beside me and opened the box and placed it in my hands. A pair of diamond tear-drop earrings sparkled back at me. "Edward asked me to give these to you. They are a family heirloom. He wanted you to have them for your 'something old'," she smiled serenely.

Tears stung my eyes at the thoughtfulness of Edward's gift. "I... Wow... They... They're beautiful," I finally managed to get out.

"May I?" Esme asked, removing them from the case. I simply nodded, unable to form any more words. Her cold fingers effortlessly placed the earrings in my lobes. My fingers unconsciously moved to them once she was finished.

_"It's hard and cold... and it throws rainbows in the sunlight."_

"I have something for you too," my mother chimed in, saving me from the tears that still threatened to fall. She pulled a flat square box from her purse. She opened it to reveal an all-too-frilly blue lace garter belt.

"Oh, God, Mom, no. Absolutely not." I shook my head venomously.

She simply rolled her eyes at me, knowing full well that she would get her way. "Now Bella, I'm your mother and as my last action as such to my single daughter I'm putting my foot down on this. You _will_ wear this garter. It's new and it's blue, so it's killing two birds. Work with me, sweetheart." She took the horrid lacy strip of fabric and motioned for me to hold out my foot. I grudgingly did so, and she slipped it on. "There," she smiled in her victory, "now all you need is something borrowed."

"I have that covered," Rosalie said softly. She held out several crystal-studded hairpins. "They're mine, and I'd be honored if you wore them." She leaned over to fasten them into my hair and whispered low enough for my mother's mortal ears not to hear, "I was meant to wear them on my wedding day. I think that they should have the opportunity to be worn by you on yours." When she stood upright again and placed her marble hands on my shoulders I could see the faintest of smiles on her perfect lips. This, coming from Rosalie, amounted to nothing short of a miracle.

"Thank you," I somehow managed to get out.

They all took a step back and looked at me in the mirror; three pairs of honey colored eyes, and one pair of bright blue stared at my reflection. "You look beautiful, honey," my mother said in a choked voice as tears filled her own eyes. She leaned down to place a kiss on my cheek.

Esme smiled, "Yes, Bella, you're a vision." Alice and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"Edward will be quite pleased," Alice said confidently.

I looked at myself in the mirror, surrounded by my mother and the three women who were about to become my family. I must admit that, for me, I _did_ look nice. Alice and Rosalie had done their jobs well. My hair was half-up, with the back of my long dark hair falling in loose curls over my shoulders, while the front portion was pulled back. Rosalie's hairpins shone like dewdrops along the crown of my head, and a few curly tendrils of hair fell softly across the edges of my face. A simple lace veil was secured in place with a crystal-studded hair comb. The diamond earrings hung from my ears and sparkled under the bright lights of Alice's dressing table. I wore no other jewelry, save my engagement ring, since the neckline of my dress came up so high and the sleeves were so long it was unnecessary.

Still, no matter how good I looked, I paled in comparison to the beauty of the women behind me. My mother, with her dark brunette hair and brilliant blue eyes and her fun-loving personality that shone through every ounce of her being, has always stood out in a crowd. But even she looked a bit on the plain side next to the three Cullens. No human could ever compare to these women; with faces that looked as though they were sculpted from perfect white marble by Michaelangelo himself, hair that _always_ looked perfect, and jewel eyes that changed from topaz to onyx depending on when they had their last meal. They stood behind me smiling, Alice and Rosalie dressed in plum colored couture bridesmaid dresses, and I longed for the day that would soon come when I perhaps would be able to stand in a room with them or their beautiful brother and not feel quite so _dull_.

"I, uh, think I'll go tell your dad that we're nearly ready," Renée said, no doubt to escape the room before she started out-right sobbing.

I smiled at her through the mirror as she gave me a final squeeze. "Thanks Mom." I watched as she quickly left the room.

"And we should probably go make sure the men have everything else ready to go," Esme winked at me, and instantly the butterflies started going crazy in my stomach.

_Oh God, I don't know if I can do this._

The rest of them started filing out of the room, Alice trailing a bit behind as if she knew I wanted her to stay, which of course, I did, and of course, she knew. "Alice?" I called. "Could you please stay?"

She turned and smiled widely at me, her perfect white teeth gleaming. "Sure Bella." She danced back over to me and daintily perched herself on the chair beside me.

My stomach churned and my palms started to sweat. A few more minutes of this and I would have to put my head between my knees. Alice took my damp hand in her icy one. "It's going to be _fine_," she told me confidently. "I promise. I don't see any blood or bruises or even any kind of tripping at all."

"You sure?" I asked as I pulled up the hem of my dress to display the strappy four-inch heels attached to my feet. "Because _these_ are not something that is conducive to _fine_."

She rolled her eyes at me. "I can't believe you doubt me! And besides, you'll have Charlie to hold onto the whole way down the aisle, and then Edward will have you from there."

"Charlie's no more stable than I am." I muttered to myself, not calmed at all by her certainty. My stomach flip-flopped again. "Ugh!" I moaned in frustration and put my head in my hands, " I just want this day to be over with already!"

"Come on, Bella," Alice's calm bell-like voice rang, "This is one of the final _human_ things you'll get to do. I would think you'd _try_ to enjoy it just the tiniest little bit." The sound of a small giggle from her brought my head up from my hands. "But I guess I can see why you're anxious to get _this_ human thing over with and get on to the _next_."

I didn't need to look in the mirror to know my face turned beet red at her insinuation. Even though I had never personally told Alice about my pre-transformation request, no, demand, between Edward and myself didn't mean that she wasn't privy to the information. That was one thing about the Cullen household... secrets were hard to keep. I just hoped this one hadn't reached as far as Rosalie and Emmett.

"About that..." I started, but lost my courage halfway through.

"Yes," Alice said simply.

"Never mind," I muttered.

Alice laughed again. "No, Bella, I wasn't saying 'Yes' for encouragement. I was saying it as an answer to your question."

Silly me for thinking I needed to finish a sentence.

"Yes," she continued, "our _relationships_ are pretty much the same as humans, at least as far as I know. You know I don't have anything to compare it too," she stated the fact candidly, "but from what I've read and heard, I'd say it's pretty much the same." She smiled at me. "Actually, I asked Esme about it once, a long time ago."

"You did?" I was a bit shocked.

She nodded. "Yes. I guess I've always been curious as to what I've missed out on, not having any human memories. So I asked her one day, if it was the same." Alice looked thoughtful as she recalled the memory. "She told me that, though her human memories have faded, what she recalled of it, of the feelings, the intensity, it was in essence the same. But she said that with Carlisle it is so much more."

I looked at her quizzically.

She shook her head, "Not because of what we _are_, but because of what she and Carlisle _have_. You see, though she recalls loving her husband she said there was something missing. He wasn't her soul mate." She shrugged, "Carlisle is."

"Oh," I didn't know what else to say to this.

"Just as my Jasper is to me, and just as Edward and you are." She smiled at me. "Don't worry about it, Bella. Even if it's not possible the way that you want right now doesn't mean that it's forever lost to you."

"Do _you_ think it's possible?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

She shrugged again. "I'm not sure," she said simply. "It's nothing that anyone has even ever _thought_ of trying before. It's impossible to say. I can't see because I can't know what Edward will be thinking when the time comes. And besides," she laughed and nudged me with her stone shoulder, "I don't want to go poking my head around there."

I blushed deeper. "Yeah. Um. Thanks." I laughed.

She stood. "Charlie's coming in a few minutes." She smiled at me as I stood on shaky legs. She wrapped her cold arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm so happy you're finally going to be my sister."

"Me too," I managed to squeak out, due to her strangle-hold embrace.

She laughed as she released me, "And I can't wait for you to be more _durable_." She winked at me and produced a slip of paper from seemingly nowhere. "Edward asked me to give you this." She slipped the paper into the palm of my hand. "Charlie will be up in about two minutes. I'll give you a moment alone." She kissed my cheek softly and flitted to the door. She turned and smiled at me once more before closing the door quietly behind her.

"Thanks," I said softly, though she was already gone. I sank down again into the chair and with shaking hands opened the paper that was folded into quarters. I recognized Edward's calligraphy at once.

_My dearest Bella,_

_I don't know how to express my feelings, today of all days. Words cannot begin to describe. I need to thank you for coming into my life, for bringing light to my otherwise dreary world. I need to thank you for bringing me back the other half of myself that I never knew I was missing. And most of all I need to thank you for agreeing to be my bride. I know my heart hasn't beat for nearly a hundred years, but today I feel it as though it truly is there. So, thank you, my darling Bella, for bringing life and meaning back to my existence. I can't wait to hold you in my arms and call you my wife. I'm here, Bella. I'll be the tall, pale vampire at the end of the aisle, waiting eagerly for his true love._

_Yours forever,_

_Edward_

_P.S. Don't listen to Emmett_

My heart filled my chest as the love I felt for this man poured through my veins. Tears again sprang to my eyes, and this time finally did spill over. I dabbed at the corners of my eyes and hoped that Alice had known to use water-proof mascara on my lashes. All of the fear and trepidation that I had been feeling were washed away by the power of Edward's love for me. I was okay. I was _finally_ ready.

A soft knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. The door opened slowly and Charlie's head poked in. He took a long moment to look at me and then said gruffly, "We're ready whenever you are, kid."

I smiled at him, refolded the paper and tucked it into a fold of my dress. I stood and wobbled slightly. He crossed the room quickly to me and held his arm out. I slipped my arm through his and took a deep breath. "I'm ready," I said, and was a bit shocked by my own conviction. We walked slowly toward the door, poor Charlie was probably as terrified of landing on his face as I was. He paused with his hand on the doorknob. "Last chance to climb out the window," he offered, with much more hope in his voice than I thought was necessary.

"Dad," I groaned.

"Alright. Sorry. I promise I'll be good." He opened the door and we walked out into the second floor hallway. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were there waiting for us, their faces full of smiles, Rosalie's not quite as big as the others, but still there nonetheless.

"You look lovely," Jasper told me, a hint of his Southern accent showing through.

"Thank you," I told him shyly.

Emmett leaned over and whispered, "Just _one_ trip? For me? It's not like we're gonna get many more chances."

I rolled my eyes at him and Rosalie sent a deadly elbow into his side. He just guffawed loudly enough that the crowd gathered downstairs could easily hear.

"Ready, Bella?" Alice asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

She beamed. "Alright. Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Go on... hit the review button. Please. :) 


	3. Chapter 2 Vows

_A/N: A huge thank you to all of you who have read a reviewed. I truly appreciate each and every one of your kind words. And an apology to you for the delay in getting this chapter out. Christmas coupled with birthdays in our family have caused a hectic week!_

_ And, while the first several chapters of this story are more focused on the Romance part of the Romance/Action genres, I promise there will be action to come. Hang with me!_

_And lastly, here's wishing you all a very happy holiday season!_

_Enjoy. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Vows**

Just as Alice handed me my bouquet of snow white freesia a slow wedding processional began. It was not a piece I recognized, but I somehow knew that it was Edward's, that he had composed it for this very purpose. My bottom lip trembled a bit, and then a wave of comfort washed over me. I glanced at Jasper with a knowing smile and he answered with a tentative one of his own. The rest of them gave a final smile in my direction before they began their slow, effortless descent down the long staircase. They glided out of my sight and some seconds later the Wedding March sounded from below.

"Guess that's our cue," Charlie laughed nervously.

"Guess so," I agreed.

We walked slowly down the stairs, not nearly as graceful as those who proceeded us. About halfway down I caught sight of the standing guests who had gathered for the occasion. It seemed everyone I knew in Forks was here. Angela and Ben, Jessica, Mike... even Lauren had decided to grace us with her presence. Renée and Phil were seated in the front row, just across from Carlisle and Esme, all of them beaming with pride.

Everyone was here... everyone but one. But I hadn't expected Jacob to be here, and more than a small part of me had hoped he wouldn't be. I had already made my decision, not that there was even a decision to be made, but I still couldn't bear the thought of having Jake have to watch what I was about to do.

My heart broke a bit for Jake again... but then I caught sight of Edward and my heart stopped all together.

It was the first time I'd seen him all day and despite how many times the sight of him had taken my breath away since I'd arrived in Forks, he'd never looked as handsome as he did now. I was awestruck at his beauty. It was a good thing Charlie had my hand linked through his arm, steadying me and leading me forward or it's likely I would have stopped moving all together. I would have frozen, able to do nothing but gaze at him in wonder.

He was as pale as ever, his skin only a few shades deeper than the collar of his crisp white shirt. He wore a tailored charcoal colored tuxedo, with a slightly lighter ascot tied at his throat. His bronze hair was as it always was, perfect, wavy and tousled in a way that looks like he must have spent hours in front of a mirror, though he never did. His liquid gold eyes were warm and sparkled with happiness. And his smile. My heart skipped another beat. His crooked, but still utterly flawless smile was so full, showing off his set of glinting white and deadly teeth. I couldn't recall him ever looking quite so happy. He looked like a child on Christmas morning, the joy radiated from him as if he had been given Jasper's talent, if only for today.

And the most astounding part of it all, was that his eyes, so filled with love, and his smile, beaming, were focused solely on me. _I_ was what was making this perfect creature so happy. I still couldn't understand what it was he saw in me that made him want me so.

Charlie stopped, and I with him, as I stood an arm-length away from Edward. I suddenly remembered what I was supposed to be doing and pried my eyes off of Edward and toward my father. He was looking down at me with watery eyes, but a small smile was on his face. I briefly wondered if the smile was all his own or if Jasper's comforting aura was more than a bit responsible for it. Nevertheless, answering tears sprang to my own eyes once again as I grabbed his hand in mine and leaned closer to him and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I love you, Dad," I whispered to him.

He gently squeezed my hand in return, "Love you too, Bells," he said quietly. He then turned and held my hand out toward Edward. His voice was gruff with emotion, "Take care of her, Edward."

Edward reached out and took my hand in his cold one. A shiver of pleasure ran through me, not from the temperature of is skin, but simply from his touch. His face turned serious and he gave a slight nod in Charlie's direction, "Yes, sir," he said fervently. "I promise you I'll do everything in my power to protect her. Forever." Charlie bobbed his head once in satisfaction and turned to take his seat on the other side of Renée.

Edward turned back towards me and his beautiful smile reemerged again. "You're breathtaking, Bella," he said softly.

I felt a blush fill my face and Edward's icy finger came up to my cheek to chase it away. "I'm nothing compared to you," I whispered. He shook his head ever-so-slightly, his hand falling to capture mine again. He smiled again and directed his attention forward. Once again realizing we weren't the only people in the room, I turned to my side and handed my bouquet to Alice, then turned to face forward as well, my hand still securely in Edward's loving grasp.

Standing just in front of us was Judge Harmon. Like most adults in Forks, I'd known him as long as I could remember. In addition to being the only judge in town he was one of Charlie's occasional fishing buddies, therefore he and I were well acquainted. I smiled shakily at him and he quickly answered with a warm smile of his own.

"Edward, Bella," he said, speaking to the whole room, not just the two of us. "The two of you have come together today, with the witness of the closest of your family and friends, to join your two lives together as one. The vows of marriage are not to be taken lightly; they should be entered into seriously, solemnly, and knowingly. Therefore, if any person can show just cause why they should not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He paused and looked out into the people gathered behind us.

I held my breath and my pulse quickened, fearing that someone's voice would sound; that my mother would choose now to again voice her opinions on marriage at such a young age; that my father would flip into part of the rage he displayed when we first announced our engagement; that Billy would appear and divulge the whole truth about the Cullens; or worse yet, that Jake would do the same, in addition to proclaiming his love for me. Seconds that seemed like hours passed and thankfully everyone gathered remained silent. I let out a breath of relief when Judge Harmon started again.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy. Through marriage, Edward and Bella are making a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. They will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other."

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally." The judge's words became a bit blurred in my head as Edward's smooth finger traced circles in the palm of my hand.

"Those of us who love Edward and Bella have gathered here today with all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for this young couple. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for 'what greater thing is there for two human souls," I saw Edward flinch slightly at those two words, "than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness."

"This relationship that we celebrate today stands for friendship, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for love. Because you should not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you."

Edward looked at me with a face so filled with the truth of these words that my heart nearly burst. I felt tears, once again, fill my eyes and they spilled shamelessly over, falling silently onto my cheeks. He reached an ashen hand up and brushed them away with the pad of his thumb.

"Edward," Judge Harmon turned his attention to him. "I believe the two of you have vows you've written together."

Edward nodded, turned to Emmett and held out his hand for a split second before he turned to look fully at me. He took both of my hands in the stony embrace of his own. He focused his topaz eyes on mine. "I Edward Cullen, take you Isabella Marie Swan," he crooned in his velvety voice, "to be my wife, my partner and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and grieve with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my devotion, and my love, from this day forward for all of the days of our existence," he finished reverently, and as he did so he slid his mother's wedding band onto my finger until it rested seamlessly next to its mate.

I moved my hand up to brush away another stray tear, my heart thumping wildly in my chest. I knew I wouldn't be able to deliver the words in such a poetic manner as Edward had, in fact, I'd be lucky if I could remember the words at all at this point. I turned to Alice and she placed a circle of platinum in my hand and beamed happily at me. I smiled at her in return and then turned and reclaimed Edward's hands in mine and took a deep breath before I began.

"I Isabella Marie Swan," I said, my voice audibly shaking, "take you Edward Cullen, to be my," gulp, "husband, my partner and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each and every day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together," my stomach gave a wary lurch at the phrase, but my heart knew the truth of the words. "I give you my hand, my love, my heart and my soul," I added, and the briefest of pained looks crossed over Edward's beautiful face, "from this day forward for all of the days of our existence."

I took the ring I had chosen in my unsteady fingers and slid it carefully onto the pale marble finger of Edward's left hand. Once it was in place I moved my gaze from his hand to his perfect face, which was filled with a grin so large it seemed to fill his whole being. His happiness merged with my own until a matching smile formed on my face as well.

"Then, by the power vested in me from the State of Washington," the judge proclaimed, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. May all of your days together be filled with love and happiness. You may now kiss the bride."

If possible Edward's smile grew even larger. He wrapped his arms around me until his hands rested at the small of my back. His smile turned a bit more thoughtful as his cold lips found their way towards mine. My mouth instantly molded itself against his, the taste of his lips and the scent of his breath filled my senses and made me yearn for more. My hands found their way to the back of his neck, pulling myself closer towards him. I felt him smile slightly against my lips, and heard the good-natured chuckles of our family and friends. I was ready to release my hold on him when he suddenly dipped me backwards until one of my heeled feet came off the ground, his lips still attached to my own, and kissed me soundly for a few more seconds, while a few catcalls escaped from Emmett nearby. Finally he slowly pulled away. "I love you, Bella," he whispered against my ear.

I quivered in response. "I love you." I whispered back. He smiled and pulled me upright again. Soft laughter filled the room and Edward took my hand again, and we turned towards the smiling faces of our friends and family.

"May I present to you," Judge Harmon called out, "Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."


	4. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I know it's been ages since I updated this story, and I apologize for being so fickle, but life has gotten away from me over the past few months... but now as I'm getting my life back – at least a little bit – I figured I could start back up again.

I have gotten a new fanfic account though, to keep my _Twilight_ stories separate from my other stories – so I'm going to forward you onto the next chapter of this fic on that new account. Thanks for hanging with me through the switch. :)

Here's a little reminder of what happened last – and then the link to the next chapter is below.

* * *

"Then, by the power vested in me from the State of Washington," the judge proclaimed, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. May all of your days together be filled with love and happiness. You may now kiss the bride."

If possible, Edward's smile grew even larger. He wrapped his arms around me until his hands rested at the small of my back. His smile turned a bit more thoughtful as his cold lips found their way towards mine. My mouth instantly molded itself against his, the taste of his lips and the scent of his breath filled my senses and made me yearn for more. My hands found their way to the back of his neck, pulling myself closer towards him. I felt him smile slightly against my lips, and heard the good-natured chuckles of our family and friends. I was ready to release my hold on him when he suddenly dipped me backwards until one of my heeled feet came off the ground, his lips still attached to my own, and kissed me soundly for several more seconds, while a few catcalls escaped from Emmett nearby. Finally, he slowly pulled away. "I love you, Bella," he whispered against my ear.

I quivered in response. "I love you." I whispered back. He smiled and pulled me upright again. Soft laughter filled the room and Edward took my hand again, our fingers interlinking like two pieces of a puzzle. We turned towards the smiling faces of our friends and family and Alice placed the bouquet back into my free hand.

"May I present to you," Judge Harmon called out, "Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Definite Change**

/s/4230514/4/

Okay, so it's not letting me post the full link- but just copy and paste this: **/s/4230514/4/** in exchange for the **/s/3945859/4/** in the browser above and it _should _take you to the right place. If not, my new pen name is BellaInForks.

Yeah, this is a lot more complicated than I thought it would be! LOL


End file.
